


Touch, Taste, Feel

by galactic_roses



Series: She Has No Apprehension [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/pseuds/galactic_roses
Summary: Cecielle has the pleasure of another brief encounter with Sigi Reuven.
Relationships: Sigismund Dijkstra/Original Female Character(s)
Series: She Has No Apprehension [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Touch, Taste, Feel

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless smut, but a quick one this time...

Cecielle hadn’t forgotten the night she had spent in the bathhouse with the Novigrad crime lord, Sigi Reuven, but she also hadn’t gone back yet. A sudden rush of very specific, high-profile commissions had arrived on her doorstep the morning after she’d come home from her eventful night, keeping her occupied all hours of the day and sometimes through the night. Arranging to order certain rare ingredients cost her exorbitant amounts of time and money. She barely found a moment to sleep.

Her eyelids had closed for a brief moment when something clattered nearby. Yawning, she picked herself up off her shop counter and rubbed her eyes.

“Thank you for stopping by—” she began, then halted abruptly, and watched as Sigi Reuven ducked his head and squeezed his way into the small room, managing to appear dignified despite the awkward motion. He made an imposing figure, dressed in his usual fine, brightly-colored clothes, his fingers adorned with large, glittering rings, and he leaned on the carved, golden cap of a beautifully crafted wooden cane.

“That didn’t take long,” Cecielle said, daring to put some irony into her voice. It had been about two weeks since she had last been to the bathhouse. Sigi scowled, his clever, hooded eyes flicking around to take in every detail of her shop.

“Good afternoon,” he said, sounding surprisingly pleasant, “I figured I might find you here.” 

“Well, I do live upstairs,” she replied. Bending down, she pulled a huge jar out from under the counter and began to fill a small satchel with the herbal mixture from the jar. 

“I haven’t asked for anything yet,” Sigi said. Cecielle shrugged.

“I can only imagine a few reasons as to why you might be here,” she said, “and judging by the time of day, your limp, and other various factors, I can make a guess as to which one it must be.”

“You’re awfully rude for a shop owner.”

“You’re awfully snarky for a customer,” Cecielle shot back. She smiled cheekily up at him, and dropped the satchel onto the counter top. “Mix this with a spoonful of Zerrikanian spirit, then apply it like I did last time. It’s on the house.”

A beat of silence passed. 

“I don’t take freebies, especially not from rude wenches like you,” Sigi drawled. He shifted as he spoke, still leaning on his cane, and Cecielle noticed a spasm of pain cross his face.

“Alright,” she said, snatching the satchel back. “Go into the other room, through that door, and I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Sigi’s lip twitched with apparent annoyance, but he lumbered in the direction she had indicated. Her stomach fluttered. She ignored it and locked her door, then gathered her supplies and followed him into the back room.

Pausing in the doorway, Cecielle took a moment to appreciate the sight of the enormous man reclining in the seat where her usual customers sat, his bulk dwarfing the chair with ease. His cane sat within reach.

“I realize that I have been less than courteous to you,” Sigi began. “And I would like to—”

“Thank you, but there’s no need,” Cecielle said. “Most of it was rightly deserved, and I asked for the rest of it.” 

“Fucking hell, woman, let me apologize,” Sigi said irritably. 

“Hmm, no I don’t think I want to. I should be thanking you instead.”

Her work room was much better suited to her needs than the tub in the back of the bathhouse, and she had his leg propped up on a cushioned stool, his brace undone and his pant leg rolled up above his knee before he could respond. 

“You treated me to a truly lovely evening last time I saw you,” Cecielle continued. “If anything, I should be apologizing to you for mmmm… mouthing off.”

Sigi’s frown wavered, and then he chuckled. Remembering how good that sound felt reverberating inside and throughout her body, Cecielle blushed faintly, but her hands didn’t falter. She smoothed the herbal mixture onto his calf with steady fingers.

“If I may be honest with you,” Sigi said, watching her movements, “your ‘mouthing off’ was quite enjoyable.” 

Cecielle’s rasping laugh still didn’t jostle her hands. 

“Glad you thought so.”

A few quiet minutes passed. Cecielle knew she was taking more time than she usually would with a customer, massaging the mixture into his skin. Finally, she wrapped his leg with the linen cloth and tied it off with a length of string. Then she stood.

“Sit still,” she commanded, and went to her fireplace. A kettle always hung there, and she used the hot water to soak a towel, then brought it back to where Sigi sat. The crime lord hissed quietly when she wrapped the towel around his leg.

“That can’t be any hotter than the water in your baths,” she said, then she saw the man’s expression soften, the deep wrinkles around his nose and between his eyebrows smoothing away. 

“Good.” 

Absently patting his cheek, she left the back room and shut the door behind her. 

The air in the shop hummed with invisible tension. Her whole body buzzed. Just having the man in her shop sent adrenaline pumping through her veins. She took a few deep breaths. 

Someone knocked on her door in a pattern that made her freeze.

“One moment, if you please,” she called. Unlocking the door, she stared down into the familiar, grumpy visage of a dwarf..

“Here for the arranged—” he started, but Cecielle shook her head furiously. 

“I know what you’re here for. Wait.”

A plain brown box exchanged hands, and the dwarf left without another word. Once he was gone, Cecielle sighed, locked the front door again, and returned to the back room.

“Who was that?” Sigi asked, his eyes trained on her face, looking for any telltale reaction.

“Another customer,” she replied. “I need to make a living somehow.”

The man’s eyebrows snapped together. He clearly didn’t like her answer, but he didn’t ask again. Cecielle pulled her chair up and sat, observing his every movement. He watched her in turn, his gaze suspicious yet tempered a sparkle of curiosity.

“A crown for your thoughts,” he finally said, leaning back in the chair. 

“Make it two and I’ll tell the truth,” Cecielle replied. She sighed and rested her chin in one hand. “Honestly, I can’t stop thinking about how good your cock felt inside me.”

Sigi arched one eyebrow.

“I appreciate the honesty,” he drawled. “Thank you.”

Shrugging, Cecielle stood and unwrapped the towel which had since gone cold.

“Leave the mixture on until it dries,” she said. Smoothing the front of his brightly-colored doublet, Sigi coughed quietly, then met her eyes. 

“Come here,” he said. 

“And if I don’t?”

“No skin off my arse.”

Cecielle snorted and approached him, wondering what his game was this time, and was pleasantly surprised when he reached out and slowly ran one of his huge hands down the curve of her side. 

“Hup… there we go,” he said, lifting one of her legs up and over his good thigh. She made no move to stop him, instead, she made it easier by practically climbing into his lap. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Sigi said. “That suits me just fine. You’ll take whatever I decide to give, won’t you?” 

Cecielle nodded vigorously.

“Good girl.”

She was already wet with anticipation when Sigi’s fingertips slid against her clit, and she shivered with delight, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was skilled with his hands, his smooth fingers surprisingly nimble and practiced. It was clear that he had done this before.

Cecielle gasped when he sunk one thick finger into her pussy, then another. They filled and spread her deliciously. Using his free hand to hold her steady, he began to drive his fingers into her, setting a tortuously slow pace. A low moan escaped her throat, and she pressed her face into his shoulder, hoping to muffle the sound before everyone on the street knew exactly what was happening inside her shop. 

“There’s the slut I remember,” Sigi drawled in her ear. “Just don’t drool on my doublet.” 

“Fuck… off,” Cecielle whined. “Do that… faster!”

“Do I hear a please?”

“Fucking… please, then!”

The man rumbled deep in his chest and increased his speed. 

When Cecielle came, it was hard and fast, her pussy clenching around Sigi’s fingers like an iron vice, and she hung around his neck as her body trembled, shaking with the force of her climax.

“If there’s one thing that I appreciate, it’s when I can get quality and quantity in an enterprise,” Sigi said smoothly, twitching his fingers inside her in a teasing way. “I can only assume that as a business owner, you feel the same.”

Laughing, Cecielle adjusted her grip around his neck with a purpose and wiggled her hips.

“Less talking, more fingers,” she murmured. “Please.”

She once again had the pleasure of feeling his chuckle roll through her body.

_Gods, I could get addicted to this,_ she thought wildly as Sigi thrust his thick fingers into her again. He drove her to climax until she began to lose count, her breath like fire in her chest, burning her lungs.

“I do believe that’s enough for now,” Sigi said eventually. He withdrew his fingers, despite her protests, and pulled her away from his front so he could look at her.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, and she obeyed without a thought. “Very good.”

His fingers were slick and salty on her tongue, and she held his eyes as she sucked them clean.

“That was absolutely lovely,” she said once he’d removed his fingers from her mouth, and hopped off his lap, “but I need to clean up, or I might slip on the floor and break my neck.”

That made him chuckle. Wondering whether or not that sound would find its way into her dreams, she jogged upstairs to clean herself, then returned to the main floor. Sigi had left the back room and was standing in front of the counter, leaning on his cane and frowning at the papers that she had left spread across the counter. She smirked. Those papers were nothing but orders from her normal customers that she had let pile up. He wouldn’t find anything too interesting there.

Straightening when Cecielle approached, he nodded to her. 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”

“I feel the same way. Very much so.” 

“Well,” Sigi said, straightening his doublet in a strangely awkward gesture, “I expect to see you in my bathhouse again sometime in the near future.”

Cecielle, to her embarrassment, felt a hot blush rise up her cheeks. She was flattered that he was personally asking her to come back, but nervous that his words caused butterflies to tickle her stomach. 

Doing her best to hide the flush, she said,

“I would like nothing more, I just need to finish all my backed-up work.”

Sigi scowled. 

“Very well. I shall look forward to being in your presence again.” 

He ducked out the door and disappeared. After she was sure he was gone, she locked the door behind him and went back upstairs. The object she was looking for resided under a floorboard in the back of her bedroom. She yanked the board up, pulled the box out, and popped the top open. 

The mirror inside was one of the most expensive things she owned. It had a pointed crystal embedded in the gold-plated back that sparkled when she picked it up, letting off a soft blue light. She tapped the mirror’s surface five times with her right middle finger, then three times with her right pinky. The glass began to glow.

“Good afternoon, mistress,” said a rough voice. “What can I do for you?”

“I’d like to double check the delivery specifics for the order that you requested three days ago,” she said. “It’s ready.”


End file.
